Visitors
by Skysong and Diamondflame
Summary: YAY! Chapter 5 is up! It's short, but it's up! Woo-hoo!
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Visitors**_ by Skysong and Diamondflame 

Disclaimer: We only own Brittney and Mallory!!! The rest are creations of Tamora Pierce!!! 

Our first fic! Please be kind! 

In Brittney's Point of View: 

The first thing that I would like to say is that this story is not once upon a time. However much I would like to say it, it's not true. Anyway, this story didn't begin once upon a time, but one bright summer morning, when my sister, Mallory, and I went on a trail ride. (Before you exclaim, _sisters! _I would like to interject something. I know we don't look anything alike. I mean, I have black hair, mocha eyes, and pale skin, and she has blonde hair, gray eyes, and tan skin, and we do not look anything alike. This is because we are adopted.) O-kay, back to the story. So, we went to the stables near our house, which we do practically every time we can because we are both horse obsessed, and Jenna, she's the manager, let us go on a trail ride by ourselves, and we hardly ever get to do that because we're only intermediate and when you're only intermediate, you need an instructor. But, anyway, she let us go by ourselves, so I mounted Annie, who's got white socks, which I think is so cute, and Mallory got on Sophie, who's a palomino (did you know that palominos were mutations of certain types of horse breeds? They taught us that in science) and we rode off into the sunset. Well, not really, but it sounds much more romantic that way. 

When we had ridden half-way around the trail, I had the weird sensation of not being able to breathe, and I looked over a Mallory, and she mouths, "I can't breathe!" I tried to talk but I couldn't so I mouthed back, "Me neither!" It was very weird. It was like we were walking through a blob of clear Jell-O. And then, just when I thought I'd die from not being able to breathe, we were out of the clear Jell-O, and we could breathe. We breathed heavily, filling ourselves with air, until we realized that we were being watched. In fact, we were facing about 10 mounted knights. This one guy, he had sapphire-colored eyes, and black hair, and a crown, so I sort of figured he was the king, came up and told us his name was King Jonathan, and asked us very politely what ours were. 

"I'm Brittney, and this is Mallory," I said. 

"Howdy, partner," said Mallory. 

"Mal!" I said aggravated. 

"What did you just say?" asked that King Jonathan guy. 

Mallory must've realized that she was being disrespectful, and said, "Hi," meekly. 

"Where did you come from?" he asked. 

"Maryland," said Mallory and I at the same time. 

"Where?" 

So, I repeated, "Maryland," and I added, "U.S.A" just in case he'd never heard of Maryland. But that was silly. Of course we were still in Maryland, unless...uh-oh, I thought. 

"The good old United States of America," said Mallory, and started to sing "America the Beautiful." 

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. The king had gone back to confer with his knights. They were whispering something. "What are you whispering about?" I asked. 

The king step forward, and said, "We think you two are goddesses." 

O-kay, I thought, confused, and Mal and I started to laugh. Well, actually, I understood why they thought we were goddesses or whatever. We were wearing Mudds and tube tops, and they were wearing...what? Medieval clothing or something? The knights were staring at us as if we came out of nowhere. Wait, we did. 

I decided to put an end to this whole charade. "O-kay, ___dude,"_ I said, "We are not goddesses. O-kay?" 

"O-kay," said Mallory. 

"O-kay," I said back to her. 

We did this a few more times, making our voices go a squeaky and high-pitched as the could, when the king yelled, "Shut up!" 

"O-kay," we both said. 

"Let's got to the castle," the king said, "We can talk more there." 

"Lead the way, peps," I said. 

~In the Castle~ 

"O-kay, so you two are from Maryland, U.S.A., United States of America?" asked King Jon. 

"Nope. U.S.A. stands for United States of Amerca. Other than that, yep, pretty much." 

"All right," said King Jon, but he still looked confused. 

"One question," I said, "Where the **** are we?" 

"In Tortall, of course," said the King. 

Mallory and I then said something I'm sure we don't want our mother to hear. 

~Next Day~ 

"You know what?" I said to Mallory. We were in the room that the king had given us. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I want a lap-top to write this all down. I can see it now: Brittney, famous for the discovery of Tortall." 

"Hey, what about me?" Mallory asked. "Actually, I don't really care. You can have everything, as long as I can have a stereo player with out favorite C.D.'s" 

At this moment, the king came into our room. "What are those?" he asked pointing, "Anyway, as I was saying, we think you two are godesses. You're different, and you have different magic than us." 

"Those," I said, looking where he pointed, "Are a laptop, a stereo, and C.D.'s, and we have no magic." But I had to wonder how did all those things get here if we hadn't conjured them up? 

The End of Chapter 1! Please be kind in your reviews! Oh, yeah, review or we probably won't put the next bit up. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_**Visitors (Part 2)**_ by Skysong and Diamondflame 

Disclaimer: We only own Brittney and Mallory!!! The rest are creations of Tamora Pierce!!! 

Sorry it's taken so long to get this one out!!! Everytime we've tried to start writing again, we'd crack up laughing!!! He he he!!! 

In Mallory's Point of View: 

It was night time. Night time in Tortall (or whatever King Johnny-boy called it) is real beautiful. The stars are not in the same groups as they are back at home, and they're so much clearer, too. Anyway, it was night time and I was extremely tired. So as soon as I got in bed, I fell asleep. And I had this weird dream, too. It went like this: 

___I was in the sky or something and below me were two planets. One looked like Eath, and the other one I think was Tortall. I was looking down on them, and in the water I could sorta see Brittany. She looked confused. And all of a sudden, the skies of Tortall and Earth started moving together. So did the planets, actually. And I felt this really bad pain as they collided. I looked down at Brittany and she was screaming. I realized that I was, too. And then Tortall and Earth exploded. _

Weird, huh? 

I woke up, sweating, and woke up Brittany. It was about 9:00 in the morning. "I wonder where they put Annie and Sophie," I said. 

"Let's go find out," Britt-Britt said, and we set off. 

It took us about an hour (the castle isn't really that confusing, we're just dumb) to get to the kitchen. We asked a cook for directions to the stables, which he gave. We then stole a few carrots for Annie and Sophie, and set off to the stables. 

On the way, I told Brittany, "I had a really wierd dream." 

"So did I!" Brittany exclaimed, "I was in the water and you were in the sky, and then Tortall and Earth began to collide and I exploded." 

"That was my dream, too," I said. 

"Hey!" I yelled when we got there. There was a brown haired woman stroking ___my_ horse!!! (Brittany would like to interject something: It's not ___your_ horse!! It's Jenna's!!!) "Hi," she said, looking at us. "I'm Daine, the Wildmage Who are you?" 

"Brittany," said Brittany. 

"And I'm Mallory," I said. 

"You're the two who Jon thinks are goddesses, right? 

"Yep." 

Are these your horses?" she asked. 

"Yeah. This one's Sophie and that one's Annie," I said. 

"They're beautiful," she said. 

I fed Sophie a carrot and asked, "Where's the grooming brushes?" 

She pointed and Brittany and I got them. As we groomed, I asked, "So does everyone here have wierd dreams?" 

She looked confused, "No, not really. We dream about the same things as you do, I would think. Lovers, and problems, and things like that." 

"O-kay," I said, "So who do we see when we have a malfunctioning dream?" 

"Ganiel, the Dream King." 

"When's his buissness hours?" Brittany asked. 

"Oh, no," said Daine, "I think you misunderstood. Ganiel only speaks to mortals in dreams." 

"What?" I exclaimed. "That ain't fair!!!" 

"The only way to actually see him is in dreams or go to the realms of the gods." 

"How do we get there?" Brittany asked, her enthusiasm renwed. 

"Oh, no, mortals can't get to the realms of the gods by themselves. Only the great gods can travel on a day to day basis. Some of the lesser gods can only go on holidays. So, unless you have the help of a great god, you won't be able to get anywhere." 

"Nuts!" Brittany said. 

"Well, it's still worth a shot," I said. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Brittany, worried. 

"Um...hey, great gods or whatever was making all that modern stuff appear, can we go to the realms of the gods?" I asked. 

"Mallory! That's not a good idea--" Brittany yelled, but she stopped because we were suddenly being pulled by invisible hands to... 

"Oh, my God," said Brittany, "We're in the realms of the gods." 

Thus ends chapter two. Do you like? Please review!!!!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

_**Visitors (Part 3)**_ by Skysong and Diamondflame 

Disclaimer: We only own Brittney and Mallory!!! The rest are creations of Tamora Pierce!!! 

Brittney's Point of View: 

Back home we were always getting into trouble, but nothing, and I mean nothing, not even the time that we dropped chocolate syrup filled balloons on the president's (Billy Bob a.k.a. Clinton's) head, were we ever in this much trouble. We were in deep doodoo. Even deeper than the time we gave laxatives to our friend Sam's dog. 

So we were in this...uh...realm of the gods thingy, right? And Mallory asked, "Do we take a left here?" 

"Right." 

"Right?" 

"Right?" 

"Right?" 

"Right? 

"Right?" 

"Exactly," said me. 

"Follow the yellow brick road." a little voice said. 

"But there is no yellow brick road!" Mallory exclaimed in my ear. 

"That wasn't me!" I yelled. 

"It was ME!" squealed a voice behind us. It was a little black blob. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"Mac!" said the blob, "I'm a darking." 

"A what, what, what?" 

The blob shook his heads, "Tsk, tsk." 

"Hey, you callin' us stupid?" Mallory asked in a stupid Italian accent. 

"Pretty much," said blob. 

"Pretty, pretty dancing," I sang, turning around in a circle. 

The blob shook his heads again. 

"Yo, you makin' fun my singin'?" I said in gangsta accent. 

"Yeah, you guys are LOSERS! Follow me," the blob said. 

"O-key dokey," Mallory said. And we followed him, down the green wood highway. 

"Where are you taking us anyway?" said me, imitating Mac's high, squeaky voice. 

"Welll, I gotta get home." 

"And where's home?" Mallory asked. 

"Dragon Land," he squeaked. 

Sorry it's way short, we laughed so much that we have a hernea. We'll put a longer one up next time, IF you review!!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

In Mallory's point of view: 

We followed the green wooden road. After a while, the green sorta got ugly, and Mac's squeak even more annoying. He seemed a small bit surprised that we didn't know who the gods were and all, but he quickly informed us about them. When I say "quickly", I mean with a long and lengthy speech about each. 

So we finally reached this giant portal thingy, which Mac said was the entrance to the dragonlands. All of a sudden we had been transported, along with Mac, to this hall thing. 

We were standing in front of what had to be those gods Mac had told us about. Great. 

"Brittney, Mallory, welcome," said what had to be THE Great Mother Godess. 

"Hi," I said nervously. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Brittney grumbled. 

The Great Mother Goddess did not give any sign of hearing us, "We need your help. As the elementals of sea and sky, you are the only ones that can help." 

With that we were AGAIN transported. This time we landed in front of Johnny-boy. "I could definetely get used to this way of traveling," Brittney said. 


	5. Defaul Chapter Title

Vistores

When we poof-ed in front of King Johnny Boy he looked like he had seen a ghost for some strange reason that we had been involed in, I bet, even though we had been in the Relms of da Gods. 

"Hey dude where is the ghost?" Mal asked, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Suddenly the song "Music" by Madonna started to play and Mal and I started to laugh and dance. Mal was more skipping then anything. It stopped at "people come together". King Johnny was looking around the room wondering were the band was. I pulled out the cd player and said "This is what you should be looking for not a band." 

"What is that? How does it work? What does it do?" some strange guy asked. He had girlish features and was TALL. 

" Who are who girlfriend?" said both of us.

"Numair and I am no girl and who said I was your friend" he replied tartly. 

"What ever I say goes mister Numair" Mal said good naturedly. 

"Mal why did you put good naturedly? You should have put sneered, growled, yelled or something mean." I was growling. 

"Because I like good naturedly and how it sounds." she said pouting. 

"Oh stop pouting..." 

Suddenly we fainted and had a vision, I think 

To Be Continued 


End file.
